


A Cat and Mouse game

by XyjahThaGod (NeneStar672)



Category: The Jungle Book (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeneStar672/pseuds/XyjahThaGod
Summary: Shere Khan shows his fury throughout the jungle while searching for Mowgli.





	1. Who's First

"Why are you bring me to the man village of you found me in the jungle?" Mowgli complained as he and Bagheera walked through the field."And why does the tiger hate me so much? Does he know me? Sure seems like he knows everything about me." Mowgli flared his arms.

 

Bagheera's ears rose, glancing over the grass as he heard the tiny paw-steps of softened paws."Mowgli, get down."

 

"What did the buffalo help create the grass." Mowgli turned around rolling his eyes at the large cat.

"This is not a fucking game, run to that ravine." He said letting his claws dig into the grass.

 

"I'm not taking one more step until-" he was cut off dodging Shere Khan as he jumped out the grass. Bagheera tackled him to the ground, he kicked him off, blocking his way. The buffalo ran as the two growled, both scratching out, trying to land a hit without being hit.

Mowgli ran with them, his heart racing as Bagheera let out a roar stepping in front of Khan. He snarled extending his claws as His paw connected with Khan's face. He kept jumping and hitting the larger tiger, standing up and pressing his weight against him. Khan pushed him back quickly hitting him across his face leaving the panther stunned. He hit the ground, looking to see if Mowgli was far enough.

 

Khan sped after him as he headed to the ravine. Mowgli heard his terrifying roar, looking back for just a second and continuing to run. Seeing the herd of buffalo he timed it, running past them and sliding into the ravine letting the herd run into Khan.

 

"Run Mowgli." Bagheera yelled. He panted as the buffalo ran into the ravine with him, getting into the other side to avoid Khan's sight.

He found him, glaring at him from across the scared buffalo. Mowgli caught onto a horn, holding onto the buffalo as it ran with its herd.

 

Khan growled turning around watching the limping panther try to get away. He trotted after him, pouncing on Bagheera. He struggled under the full weight of the tiger letting out a roar of distress.

 

"Be done with it." He gave up ready for the tiger to kill him.

 

"As much as a pain in the ass you are, I won't kill you just yet." Khan purred flicking his tail.

 

"What do you want from me." The darker cat snarled laying his head down in submission.

 

"Tail up." Khan smirked positioning himself above the smaller cat.

 

"Never." Bagheera roared as he turned around kicking Khan off of him and trying his best to run. Khan swiped his hind legs, making him fall. He mounted him, biting on the loose skin around his neck pushing his upper body forward. He put more and more weight on the smaller cats upper body until he lifted his bottom. Khan growled positioning himself at his entrance.

 

"If you behave I'll make it feel good." He licked the Panthers ear, thrusting into him gently. Bagheera let out another roar of distress.

 

Being solitary, no one would come to his call for help. The tiger kept a slow pace, licking on Bagheera's neck and upper back, treating him like a female. Khan put his paw on Bagheera's head, keeping his upper down as he came up, changing the position to get at his prostate.

Bagheera let out a gasp and Khan found what he was looking for. He rammed into Bagheera aiming at the same spot.

"Don't hide your moans from me." Khan said, thrusting deeper, pulling Bagheera closer to him. He let out a feminine moan, encouraging Khan to go faster,putting his paws on either side of his head, gripping the lose skin and raising his ears at the moans of pleasure. Khan came  with a loud roar, claiming Bagheera as his submissive mate.

He kept his head down, his dignity taken away from him. Khan pulled out going on Bagheera's side and nudging him over.

 

"You're my mate now," he snarled lapping at his erection until the smaller cat came.

 

"Come on, I have some business I have to attend to, I need you there incase I get attacked." Khan said walking at Bagheera's side.

He knew by business, he ment the pack.


	2. The Pack

Bagheera waits in the thick leaves of a tree, watching and waiting as Khan walks up the hill past the pack and straight to Akela. He growls softly seeing the wolf shuffle keeping his guard up. He lays down on a rock just below Akela.

 

"I thought I told you to give the man cub to me." Khan said softly, adjusting himself on the rock.

"He left on his own with the panther, he's not my responsibility anymore."

"You should have stopped him."

"Bagheera insisted, having Mowgli around will only draw you closer to my pack." Akela snapped baring his teeth.

"I'm already close to you," Khan purred, standing and circling around Akela." I was your first after all." 

The pack stayed at the bottom of the rock, all shocked by Khan, and wary of his unpredictable behaviour.

 

"Do you remember, dear puppy." Khan sat behind the wolf. Purring, acting more like a kitten then a tiger.

 

"Close your snout!" Akela barked, ready to stand, but Khan had his paw on his back, holding him down. He stood over him, looking Bagheera in the eyes from his branch.

"Get off of me you filthy rat eater." Akela barked for his pack, mid way up the mountain they came, only to be stopped my the threatening roar Khan let out. He stopped the pack in their tracks. Growling slightly looking at the smaller wolf below him. "Rats are too small for me." He licked his ear as he continued."I prefer thicker prey." Khan seen his knot poking out from under him. He licked a little getting more of the pick flesh to come out.

He laid beside Akela shifting his tail to the side."Come on little puppy." He purred lowering his head. Akela whined hesitating at first. Khan was way bigger then before. He didn't exactly know how to get on top of him. He sniffed under his tail before holding his waist and and moving his hips. Like any dog he thrusted until he got in. Khan lifted up more angling the wolf at his entrance. He slid in hard making the tiger dig his claws into the hard rock.

He wrapped his tail around Akela's leg, moaning as the smaller figure above his moved deeper. His knot kept growing inside of him until it brushed against his prostate. He pulled out a little only to thrust back in more of the thick pink flesh. "You've gotten bigger." Khan moaned lifting his ass more to feel his prostate again.

"I'm not a puppy anymore kitten." Akela growled starting a more roughly motion, putting his front paws on Khan's back trying to drive himself as deep as possible. Khan came on the brown rock roaring. The pack watched and Khan wanted them too. He wanted the attention.

One brave female came up, turning around and bending over in the tigers face. He chuckled lapping at her soft flesh. The female flattened her ears, pushing herself closer to his face. He stopped suddenly. A familiar feeling of the hot sticky substance running through his insides. Akela panted above him. His drool dripping on the tigers back. Then another fluid less sticky was on his snout. She was quick, probably build up since she didn't have a mate. Khan got up licking Akela's head. The wolf wagged his tail, nuzzling him. Khan left letting out a deep call telling Bagheera to come.

 

Before disappearing into the thick bushes of the jungle, he turned his head lifting his tail to Akela. The cum, dripping out of him as he smirked. "I'll be back later puppy."


	3. Chapter 3

During the night Bagheera slipped out of Khan's territory. He headed through a stream to throw off his scent before going into his own. He walked across the field seeing a familiar tree he always slept in. As he approached the big tree the scent started to change. It smelt like the tiger, though he paid it no mind.

He looked up the tree getting ready to jump. Then the flicking orange black and white tail was seen, the slow growling of the tiger as he looked down at Bagheera.

"Trying to sneak away from me isn't wise." He said slowly climbing down from the tree, head first.

"I didn't sneak away, I left." The panther growled backing up.

"Leaving in the middle of the night and running through a stream, your afraid." He spoke smoothly, approaching him.

"I think anyone would be afraid of a 700 pound slug." Bagheera snarled pinning his ears.

"A slug that had you moaning like a pussy car under me." Khan purred, moving closer as the smaller cat kept widening the space.

 

"What are you afraid of? I'm your mate."

 

"No your not."

 

"I didn't chose you out of spite."

 

"You're using me to get to Mowgli." Bagheera tried to make a dash, only to have his tail caught under the massive paw of Khan.

 

"Yes and no. I do want that man cub. But I also want you." Khan licked behind his ear

 

"Bullshit."

 

"If It was I would just rape you."

 

"You did!" Bagheera started to struggle, the pain of his tail being pulled.

 

"You would be traumatized, if it was rape you wouldn't have moaned. If it was rape instead of sneaking away you would have killed me." Khan let go of his tail."I have a feeling you wanted me to find you."

 

Bagheera stayed in his place glaring at Khan. If he launched at the cat now, he had no shot in killing him.

 

"Fine then, be a stubborn little house cat, I'll just treat you like my last mate." He snarled walking back to his territory. He disappeared in the night, his white tipped tail the last sight.

* * *

 

Khan found himself following the scent of a scared mother. The white wolf gone from her den, her scent lingered strongly as he followed the same path Mowgli took.

 

"Those  who cry, never survive. Those who leave never believe. Those who died never tried." Khan hummed as he walked out the bushes, glancing down at the smaller wolf.

 

"The little puppy ran from her den." He walked closer not paying her growling any mind.

 

"Go away, I won't let you get to my son."

 

"The odd scent of man lingers just over that field, go back to your pack and maybe I'll spare you."

 

"I'd rather die fighting then live in fear." She barked pinning her ears ready to fight.

 

"It wouldn't be much of a fight, more of I bite you and you die." He chuckled closing the gab between them." A pure white wolf can be tainted too." He said slapping her with his paw. She let out a cry as she hit the ground. Khan positioned her up on her hind legs, holding his left paw over her head to keep her down.

 

"No! STOP." She shouted struggling against the weight of the tiger. He positioned himself thrusting into her. She cried out flattening her ears.

 

"I guess having all those pups didn't stretch you out as much." He humiliated her starting a fast ruthless pace, almost tearing her apart. He scratched her with his claws, biting her neck leaving marks and covering her fur with her own blood. He came pulling out and letting it seep into her fur.

He let her drop down, limp and helpless.

 

"If your son finds you,tell him exactly what I did...if I don't kill him yet." He chuckled stepping on her as he walked away.


End file.
